


Red

by Bestofrafa (orphan_account)



Series: TS Collection [7]
Category: Digimon Savers | Digimon Data Squad
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:55:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Bestofrafa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marcus and Yoshino try to define what is their relationship, in a party Dats</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red

  
_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind, passionate as sin_

_Ending so suddenly_

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind_

_Once you're already flying through the free fall_

_Like the colors in autumn, so bright, just before they lose it all_

It was the beginning of the night and Yoshino finished dressing, in her apartment. She looked into her full-length mirror, admiring her red dress. It was tie in the neck, leaving her bare back and was glued in the waist, falling in layers underneath. That night there was a benefit's party at DATS. She finished, retouching the lipstick and taking her digivice with Lalamon and the car keys. She was going to give a ride to Marcus.

"Oh, it was just what I needed, give a ride to that quarrelsome kid." Yoshino complained.

But deep inside, something was making her anxious to see him. There was almost a month they two were seeing each other at the Dats, in the end of the work or in the Marcus's house.

"And all because of a little fight ... But I think I like him." She said, smiling.

As she took the elevator to go to the garage, flashbacks of them two together, came.

**Flashback**

" _Ah, c'mon Yoshino, Agumon and I had everything under control!" Said Marcus, annoyed._

" _Ah of course, all about control means almost destroy the gas station?" Asked her, sarcastically._

_The two were alone in the Dats, the guy sitting in the chair and she supported on the table. Both had the eyes sparking._

" _But in the end I and Agumon won!" He said angry._

" _Giving us harming! You lost your mind!" She shouted back._

_The girl had risen and had both of her hands in his chair, their faces only millimeters away, blushing. But none of them dared to move._

" _I ... have not lost my mind..." He whispered._

" _That's good..." She whispered._

_Marcus put his hands on her waist, pulling her on top of him in the chair and closed the distance between them, kissing her._

**End of Flashback**

Yoshino went to Damon's house and honked once. The door opened and Marcus came out, wearing a tuxedo, but with the tie undone, as always, and she smiled, admiring the beauty of the boy. He opened the passenger door and whistled.

"Nice dress Yoshino ..." He said, grinning.

"Marcus, thank you, you look elegant." She said, laughing.

He raised an eyebrow and brought his face closer to hers, his breath on her.

"Elegant?"

"Hum ... more than that." She completed.

The two kissed before she started the car and leave. There were few cars in that direction and Marcus opened the window, letting the night breeze enter. He watched as Yoshino drove, her short pink hair swaying gently with the wind. He let a smile escape from his lips, thinking he may be falling in love with that bossy girl. Adjusting the mirror, Yoshino caught his smile and asked:

"What's it Marcus? Something good?" She was curious.

"Yeah, something good." Was all he said.

_Losing him was blue, like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark gray, all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody_

_You never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red_

At the party, there were many elegant people, and when they reached the door, Marcus gave his hand to Yoshino, who smiled and accepted it. Soon they found Megumi, Miki and Tomas. Both the girls were wearing long dresses, white and black and Tomas, a tuxedo, rocking the hearts of the two girls.

"Woo, Yoshie, what a gorgeous dress!" Megumi said.

"Oh, thanks Megumi, your dress is beautiful too."

"Wow, never saw you in a smoking Marcus, wow." Said Miki, smiling in disbelief.

Yoshino felt a little jealous hearing this, but the boy was already distracted, going to see the buffet table. Then Miki approached to Yoshino and asked:

"Hey, is it true that you and Marcus are in a serious relationship?"

Yoshino blushed and opened her mouth in shock.

"What?! Who said that?"

"Kotone, from the 3rd floor, she said she saw you two in a room together, last week. So, is it seriously?"

" _If even I don't know what have between me and Marcus…"_ She thought. "Miki, what is this? Uqh, of course not!"

Yoshino walked away, wondering about what Miki had just told her. She put her hand on her hair throwing them back. Were lovers? They were dating?

"Ah, all I know that love him is red..." She murmured.

"What is red?" Marcus asked, curious.

Yoshino was in front of the boy.

"Shall we dance?" She asked, exchanging subject.

"Hum? But I do not know how to dance!"

But Yoshino already dragged him to the dance floor, where several people were waltzing, including Sampson and Megumi.

"Just put a hand on my waist and the other holding mine. I'll guide you." The redhead said.

Marcus did what she said and found no bad dancing. They moved to the music, their arms rubbing, and feeling her perfume. How they could not kiss there, he just touched his lips in the corner of her mouth, and then up to her head, feeling the smell of her strawberry's shampoo.

"Marcus, what do we have?" She asked, suddenly.

Marcus pulled away slightly, staring her, without understanding.

"What?" He asked, confuse.

Yoshino bit her lip, trying to explain.

"We, Marcus. What word defines what has between us?"

Marcus was caught by surprise.

"Well ... We're friends, right? Sometimes we kiss, when we want…"  
PLAFT!

Yoshino slapped him in the face and Marcus too his hand to his face, feeling the warmth of the slap. Marcus stared at her, angry.

"Why did you do that Yoshino?"

Yoshino had her eyes sparking and her face was red. She pointed a finger at his chest.

"So is it? I'm just a girl with whom you are when you want?! Ah, excuse, I don't want to know about us more." She said, angrily.

She held the hem of her red dress and left the room and headed toward the ladies room. Marcus still feeling the slap on the cheek, motioned to follow her, to end the conversation, but Tomas prevented.

"Give her a break." Said Tomas, serious.

"No, we need to talk now! I do not believe I said that to her!"

"That's because you are too impulsive!"

"And you are too passive!" Marcus said.

_And that's why he's spinning round in my head_

_Comes back to me burning red_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Loving him was like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

" _Yoshino ... I cannot believe I made you cry, not saying how much I love you, your bossy..."_ Marcus thought.

He stopped in front of the ladies room, waiting for the time the girl would leave.  
Inside, Yoshino was in one of the box's bathroom, wiping her face with the role, feeling sad and angry at the same time.

"I can't believe I've lost my time with that bully! He does not like me!"

She heard someone knocking on the door outside the bathroom. At first she ignored but the beats were more insistent, so she left the boxer, still with the face red and opened the bathroom door, bumping into Marcus, who was serious.

"Oh, it's you." Was all she said.

She started to close the door, but he put his foot in the way. He then entered the bathroom and her back leaned against the wall as he held her there, one hand resting on the wall.

"Now you will hear me Yoshino."

Marcus was so serious that the girl did not say anything, just got lost in his green eyes.

"Remember when you said _loving him is red_? Well, I think the same of you. Loving you is red. When you asked me that, I didn't mean to say what I said, Yoshie. I love you, your bossy!" He said, with sincerity.

Marcus leaned closer, his lips very close to her and whispered:

"I don't like to make you cry."

"I was not crying..." She whispered.

She closed her eyes and said, moments before kiss:

"I love you Marcus."

After a long kiss, Yoshino said:

"Yeah, I think the word _red_ suits us."

Marcus smiled, taking her hand and kissing her fingers, making her smile too, staring at him with her pink eyes.

"So, what do we have is serious?" He asked.

"It's."

And they went out into the hall and passed through the doors, heading toward the parking, to catch the car.


End file.
